Broken Hearts and Crazy Glue
by Vamp213
Summary: The pieces of a broken heart are often sharp, but with some liquid courage and crazy glue two mismatched pieces seem to mend together. Stefonnie Enjoy R&R!


Tittle: Broken hearts and Crazy Glue

Summary: The pieces of a broken heart are often sharp, but with some liqud courage and crazy glue two mismatched pieces seem to mend together. Stefonnie.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Bonnie breathed feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Caroline frowned looking at her best friend, she saw the tears start to form in her muddy green eyes and felt her own start to water as well. Caroline blinked away her own tears and decided to be strong for her friend "I'm so sorry Bonnie, I know how much you love him but Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna in the washroom at the Grill" Caroline replied feeling the words sting her tongue like lava.<p>

At this point Bonnie felt like a piece of crap, she felt unwanted, dirty and used. A tear slipped from her eye and landed on her cheek, Caroline's frown deepened as she took sight of her bestfriend. The blonde vampire moved to her friend and embraced her into a tight hug. Bonnie accepted the warmth and comfort Caroline was offering. Slowly pulling back she wiped away her hot tears with the sleeves of her shirt.

"That's it I'm offically calling for a girls night in!" Caroline said with her normal level of excitement. Bonnie slowly shook her head finding it a little uncomfortable and awkward to have a sleepover with her girls while trying to get over one of her best friend's little brother. "It's alright Care, I just want to sleep"

"You were there for me when Matt and I were having problems, now let me and Elena with the help of your favourite icecream be there for you!"

Bonnie put on a weary smile "As great as that sounds I just really want to go home and sleep. That spell to send all the ghosts back was exhausting" Bonnie responded, her eyes felt like they weighed about ten pounds each. Caroline simply nodded knowing that Bonnie wasn't going to budge.

"Fine, Call me if you need anything" Caroline said before giving her friend a hug goodbye.

Bonnie jumped into her car and drove home as quickly as possible, thought after thought ran through her mind as she drove. Did Jeremy really love her? Was that whole I want to be there for you and I will always protect you thing he did just a way for him to try to get in her pants and help him forget about Anna? Whatever it was Bonnie knew one thing for sure, she knew that she was pissed. Finally pulling into her parkinglot she hopped out of her car and entered her home. Not bothering to take off her shoes the young witch just walked straight into her room and shut the door. Landing on her bed she looked over at her nightstand, anger flashed through her as she saw a picture of Jeremy and her staring back at her. Before she knew it the Picture frame made contact with her wall and the glass shattered into many pieces. Getting up from the bed she used her powers to burn the picture into a crisp, he was a liar and liars deserved to burn.

After assualting the picture Bonnie made her way downstairs and found her dad's liquor cupboard. Pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels she placed it on the counter and pulled out another bottle of Black Magic Wine. She knew what this stuff did to witches and it was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of Jeremy. Grabbing the bottles she headed into the livingroom and sat down on the floor. Her face was streaked with salty tears, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her nose was also red. Bonnie dried her tears and opened the bottle of Jack Daniels. No one could possibly feel what she felt. Just when she was about to take a drink from the bottle the doorbell rang interrupting her misery. Sighing she placed the bottle down and got up to answer the door. Pulling the heavy door back she quickly opened her mouth and said in an annoyed tone "Caroline I already told you I don't want to have a girls night!" But the fact of the matter is it wasn't Caroline nor Elena nor Jeremy. It was Stefan, the same Stefan who was recently known for losing his humanity and playing on Klaus' team.

"Well then I guess I'm lucky I'm not a girl then huh?" Stefan said stepping into Bonnie's house. He didn't need an invitation because she invited him in once already. But that was a different time, that was when she trusted him.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" Bonnie asked glaring up at the man, She watched him kick off his shoes and head into the livingroom. Rolling her eyes she shut her door and followed him.

Stefan glanced at the two bottles of liquor on the floor "I smelt misery and liquor and I thought I'd join you" Stefan said simply taking a seat on the floor before grabing the dark bottle of Black Magic Wine and inspecting the bottle "This is some powerful stuff you got here" He replied before screwing off the cap and taking a sip from it. Bonnie nodded and folded her arms over her chest.

"Again why are you here?"

Stefan's beautiful green orbs locked with hers, his full lips opened forming words "Because Misery loves company Bonnie, and I figured two miserable people could be miserable together" Stefan replied before getting up and walking into her kitchen. He found his way to her dad's liquor cupboard and pulled out a bottle of vodka, before joining Bonnie back into the livingroom.

Bonnie shrugged deciding that getting drunk with Stefan was the least of her problems. She took a seat on the floor and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels "So tell me why you're so miserable Mr. I don't give a damn about what you think of me" Bonnie said before taking a drink of the whiskey.

Stefan chuckled "Because it turns out I do give a damn afterall" He said simply, when Bonnie's eyebrow rose up in confusion Stefan finished his response "Klaus gave me my humanity back, and turns out the girl I claimed to have love doesn't love me anymore so I figured what the hell. If your single you might as well live it up"

Bonnie shook her head "But you're here drinking your problems away, you obviously still love Elena" She said in a matter of fact tone. Stefan just gulped down another drink of vodka "Nope, I learned I could live without the bitch. But it kinda sucks that I lost everything because I was trying to protect Damon and Elena. See it's funny when you try to protect the ones you care about they end up being the ones who hurt you. So Witchy woo woo, why are you drinking tonight?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the man "Jeremy cheated on me" Bonnie said bitterly. "With a friggen ghost"

Stefan tried his best to hold back a laugh he really wasn't in the mood to get burned into a crisp by a pissed off witch. No matter how hard he tried to hold it back Bonnie could still tell he was laughing at her "You're such an ass!" she said grabbing the nearest pillow and flinging it at the man. Stefan easily dodged it and put on a friendly smile "I wasn't laughing about the fact he cheated on you believe me it was just the way you said it!" Stefan replied defending himself.

"Whatever Stefan, you're so full of shit just like every other guy in Mystic Falls" Bonnie replied before taking more and more sips from the Jack Daniels bottle. As the night progressed the two continued to drink and talk. Bonnie could feel the alcohol take a toll on her body and it wasn't long before she started slurring. Both supernaturals were getting to a point of intoxication. Somehow music was blasting through the house and they had gotten through the entire bottle of Jack Daniels and Black Magic Wine.

"J-just admit it Stefan you're in love with her!"

Stefan shook his head "No, I'm not. I'm just hurt Bonnie, I'm hurt. S-she h-hurt me because she s-stoped caring and moved onto my brother. I-Im tired of girls hurting me for Damon" Stefan replied feeling the liquor start to motivate his tongue.

Bonnie giggled "Well you wouldn't have to worry about that with me, I can't stand him!" Bonnie answered honestly. Stefan smiled looking at the girl infront of him "I know because you're not like most girls. And Jeremy was S-Stupid for cheating on you, you deserve better than a Gilbert anyway. We both deserve better than the Gilberts!"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Damn straight we do!"

Stefan smiled and turned up the music. He watched how Bonnie's body moved to the music, she expertly moved her hips to the fast beat and Stefan couldn't help but stare. Just as Stefan was about to take a drink from the remaining bottle of vodka Bonnie snatched it from him and brought the bottle to her plump pink lips. The young girl drank the clear substance while dancing to the music. Stefan slowly licked his lips as he watched her, suddenly he thought it was really attractive to see her drink straight from the bottle and somehow manage not to miss a beat. Bonnie pulled away from the bottle and uttered out a "Fuck you Jeremy Gilbert" and went back to dancing to the music. This time Stefan joined her with her dancing, they soon forgot about their problems about were consumed with one another.

Bonnie's phone began to buzz and she broke away from the music to get it. Looking down at the screen she saw Jeremy's name appear and it made her angry all over again. She felt a hot tear slip from her eyes as she turned off her phone and threw it away. Stefan looked at the broken girl and walked up to her and wiped away her tears. Bonnie looked up into Stefan's large eyes and found a sense of comfort, she could see some of the old Stefan still in him.

Suddenly the two became closer and closer, niether of them wanted to feel. They just wanted to feel loved and needed and wanted to forget about their problems. Both would be lying if they said they weren't always secretly attracted to one another. It was an attraction that ran deeper than phyiscal attraction Stefan understood her and she understood him. Without noticing Bonnie easily forgot about Jeremy because she was too busy thinking about Stefan. It wasn't long until their lips met and created a fire that burned brightly in eachothers stomach. Bonnie felt her heart drop as Stefan kissed her it was painful but it was a delightful pain. Bonnie kissed Stefan back with the same amount of passion he was kissing her with. She could taste the liquor on his tongue and found herself getting drunk off an entirely new thing. Stefan's hands roamed around her body making Goosebumps appear on her skin. Both supernaturals could feel their broken heart pieces begin to come back together. It was almost as if a magnet was pulling their broken hearts together. With a simple kiss Half of Stefan's broken heart fused with Bonnie's and half of hers fused with his. It was a strange feeling finding comfort from misery, mending two hearts from pain. Stefan pulled back from the kiss and lifted Bonnie up so that her long legs coiled around his waist. They both could see the exact same look in the others eyes, no words were exchanged as Stefan roughly kissed her again leaving her body yearning for his touch. The beautiful vampire ghosted up the staircase and into Bonnie's room. That night the two came together and helped the other forget about their problems and feel needed, loved. Bonnie would have to thank Mr. Jack Daniels another time...

The End

* * *

><p>An: I hoped you liked it sorry if it seemed rushed it kinda was. The idea just popped into my head and I quickly wrote it down. So please don't mind any spelling or grammer mistakes Sorry lovelies! :$ Anyways tell me what you thought! And OMG ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! YAY! AAHAHA Have a great one!<p>

-Vamp213


End file.
